


Short Work Compilation

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Relationship, ptsd/nightmares, the nsfw chapters will be noted on the individual chapter, these chapters are each stand-alone, these were written for prompts received on my tumblr drarry blog, they're all drarry, this is a compilation work of my tumblr works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Each chapter is a stand-alone work and is considered complete on its own.  They were getting buried on my tumblr, but here they are.  They are all Drarry and vary from horrid pining crackfic to nsfw exhibitionism to eighth year drunk Drarry.  Strap in and enjoy the ride.





	1. First Kiss

Prompt received from @a-real-life-horror-story on tumblr.

"Draco and Harry's first kiss!"

 

Draco knew how Potter kissed.  He knew that when Potter leaned in for a kiss, he stopped just short and waited for the kiss to come to him.  Draco knew Potter liked to touch when he kissed.  Potter touched gently, a thumb against the jawline or fingers pushing through hair.  Sometimes Potter touched more roughly, hands gripping hips or pulling into a tight embrace.  

Draco knew Potter always kissed with his eyes closed.  He knew that tracing a hand down Potter’s back during a kiss would make him sigh.  Draco knew that a moan or whimper during a kiss would earn a smile from him.  Potter wouldn’t even pull away to smile.

Draco would do anything to be able to kiss Harry Potter just once.  

Seeing Potter kiss the Weasely girl was an accident.  They were just there, in the middle of the corridor like it was a perfectly acceptable place to snog.  Then there was the time he walked into the eighth years’ common room to find Potter straddling Justin’s lap snogging him much the same way he had Ginny.  

It is entirely possible that Draco could have walked through the common room a little faster.  He could have turned his head a moment earlier.  If he had, he wouldn’t have seen Potter kiss Justin’s neck.  He wouldn’t have made eye contact with Potter.  Potter wouldn’t have smiled at him over Justin’s head.

No matter who Potter was kissing, he always made it look like his favorite thing to do.  Potter always seemed to be kissing someone.  Potter always seemed to be kissing someone in front of Draco.

* * *

 

“He’s trying to make you jealous,” Weasley said, taking a seat next to him in the library one afternoon.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I thought by the way you were always on about him and how you looked at him that you fancied him. I told him thinking we’d just have a laugh of it, but he was practically tripping over himself for you.  But when you never gave him so much as a ‘Potter’ so he started taking advice from a couple of fifth year Slytherin girls.  They told him to try to make you jealous.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Draco asked, waiting for the punchline.

“Honestly, he’s acting thirsty.  He’s making a bloody idiot of himself and I don’t like people snogging my best mate just because he’s who he is,” Weasley struggled to keep his voice down, “Harry doesn’t have the good sense to know when to give up.  Evidently I was wrong about you.  Could you please go let him down gently, or hell, break his heart in two seconds flat.  Whatever you want.  I’m just trying to keep him from acting like a fifth-year Slytherin girl.” As quiclky as he arrived, Weasley left Draco alone in the library.

Later that evening, when Draco entered the common room, he was not surprised to see Potter.  He was not surprised that Potter’s eyes were on him the second he walked into the room.  Draco was surprised, however, that Potter was alone in the room.

“Finally run through them all?” Draco asked.

“Why? Were you looking forward to a show?” Potter asked, grinning up at Draco from his seat on the sofa.

“Please. I was getting pretty tired of the same old show, really. I know your script as well as you do by now,” Draco said, now standing directly in front of him.

Draco was not a man to take risks, but this risk was calculated. He could easily play this off in any way he needed to later, but for right now this chance was too perfect to let pass. _I can do this just like Potter does and I can make him love it._ Draco straddled Potter’s legs, dropping his books to the floor.    
Draco leaned in, tangling his hands in Potter’s hair and whispered, “You’re so very predictable, Potter.” He stopped close enough to feel Potter’s breath on his face.  He let go of that messy hair and traced his fingers down Potter’s jaw,

“Of course, I don’t know what you say to them when you have them this close, but I would assume they’re not listening.  They’re probably watching your lips the way you’re watching mine.”  Draco bit his lip before trying his best version of Potter’s seductive smile.  He moved just a bit closer, enough that Potter couldn’t easily look at his lips.  

_No closer Draco, he’s got to come to you or this won’t work._

As quickly as the thought formed, Potter’s arms were around Draco, pulling him into a kiss.  Potter’s lips were hot and eager, and his hands were pleasantly rough as they slid under the back of Draco’s shirt.  When Potter dragged his nails gently down Draco’s back, Draco’s body reacted without his permission.  His breath went ragged, his hips jerked against Potter’s lap. Draco wasn’t sure if Potter’s reaction was genuine or carefully practiced, but he moaned against Draco’s parted lips.  Draco smiled.  He knew Potter would smile at a sound like that.  

Draco was immensely grateful he was in Potter’s lap.  Places for his hands to go were limited and his self-control was quickly fading.  Draco wished he could just stay like this until he knew every touch, every taste, every sound Potter had to offer, but with the last bit of willpower he possessed, he placed his hands flat against Potter’s chest and pushed away.

“See.  I know your routine by now,” Draco said, hoping he sounded unimpressed.  Potter’s usually hyper-expressive face was unreadable.    
Draco slid off Potter’s lap.  As he gathered his books from the floor, Potter grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward until they were face to face again.  

“Try me, again.  I bet I’ll impress you next time.” Potter whispered.  To Draco’s surprise, Potter pulled away and left Draco in the common room with a desire for much more than one single kiss.


	2. Carrots, Cannons, and King's Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt received from anonymous:   
> Draco Malfoy sees a carrot on the floor. He is surprised. It's longer than the usual carrots he has found in his travels. Curious, he picks it up carefully and adds it to his collection. Later that week, he notices an article in the Daily Prophet: Harry Potter has been missing for almost a week. It suddenly strikes him that the carrot he picked up at the start of the week happened to have scruffy hair, emerald eyes, glasses and a LIGHTNING BOLT SCAR. Expected chaos ensues.

Sitting in the Great Hall staring down at his plate of untouched vegetables, Draco Malfoy was miserable.  He could hear Weasley and Granger laughing, probably at him.  He never should have put his feelings for Potter in writing.  He never should have sent the letter to Pansy.  That damned harpy sent a return note saying “Potter will love this. Letter forwarded immediately.”  The letter was meant to help him work past it, not to be humiliated . 

If Hogwarts wasn’t the only school offering an 8th year, Draco would certainly not be here.  He wouldn’t be the only Slytherin his age.  He wouldn’t be spending an entire Saturday in the Hogwarts castle.  He wouldn’t be looking toward the Gryffindors.  

There must be a Cannons game today.  They were wearing the most horrid orange jumpers.  They looked like carrots, especially the Weasel.  Draco took a long drink from his water glass before deciding it was the only thing his stomach could handle.  He stood abruptly, feeling a bit nauseated from dread and impending embarrassment, and maybe something else.  Draco had hit something. _Did I bump someone?_ His head was spinning.

Draco looked at the floor behind where he had sat seconds earlier.  Oh, my. There’s a carrot on the floor. _Did I drop my plate?  No, this is bigger than my plate.  What the –_

Draco reached down and took the carrot by the hand as if it were a perfectly natural thing to do.  He started walking toward a couple more carrots, because surely, all carrots should be kept together.  A nice little collection. _What the fuck? I have to get out of here._  Draco felt his face get hot, the colors were too bright, he ran from the Great Hall.  

“POMFREY! SLUGHORN!” someone shouted.  Whatever drama was unfolding, Draco wanted no part of it and kept walking.

Once he entered the corridor, Draco couldn’t quite remember why he’d left his room.  The parchment in his hand was the essay for Advanced Transfiguration.   _This is due on Wednesday.  Have I lost days?  No, maybe the fumes from Potions this morning have my head muddy._  

“That’s not good enough! _Accio Bezoar!”_ a voice said.

Draco turned.  There was no one in the corridor but himself.  Draco had trouble with nightmares and this thoughts running from him at inopportune times, but this was different. _You are not losing your mind.  You need air,_ he told himself.  He made his way to the courtyard between the 8th year rooms and the Transfiguration classroom.  Sitting on a stone bench, Draco closed his eyes and willed himself calm.  

A soft voice came to him, “Potter.  He’s gone.  I’m sorry.”

Draco opened his eyes.  King’s Cross Station was silent and empty with the exception of Draco and the copy of the Daily Prophet he held in his hands.  According to the paper it was Friday.  The station should be packed on a Friday morning.  Draco noticed the headline HARRY POTTER MISSING.  HE’S GONE.  The photo wasn’t moving.  It wasn’t even Potter.  It was a carrot.  The carrot he picked up off the floor last week.  A carrot with the green eyes, messy black hair.  Stupid glasses and a lightening bolt scar.  It was Harry Potter in a Chudley Cannons jumper.  

“Things get clearer the closer the train gets,” Myrtle said.  Seeing her sitting in the station next to him unsettled him.  She was…solid. 

She pointed to the paper in Draco’s hands.  "I’d stop reading that right now if I were you.  Looks like you can still hear them.  If you can still hear them you can go back.  It’s not too late.“

“What are you doing here? What do you mean?” Draco was frightened.

“Volunteered.  I mean that if you get on a train, you’ll leave here.  If you decide to go back, you can but you have to decide quickly.”  Myrtle’s eyes were intense and clear.  No signs of the continuous crying Draco had become accustomed to from her.

The sounds of harsh sobbing filled Draco’s ears.  Myrtle spoke steadily,  "Hurry, Draco, the train is almost here.“

A wave of nausea hit Draco, his eyes opened and the lights were too bright, he lay on the stone floor of the Great Hall.  He saw Harry wrench free from McGonagall’s arms an fall to Draco’s side.

Draco was grateful when Potter’s hand slid under his head cushioning him from the stone.  Harry was the one sobbing.  Draco wasn’t going to allow himself to die, but he let unconsciousness take him.

 

Draco woke in the infirmary feeling like hell.  Potter look about how Draco felt.  Potter’s hands were almost immediately on Draco’s face.  After a few moments of assuring Potter he was ok, Draco remembered.  

"My cup.  It was poisoned wasn’t it,” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, but they’re taking care of that.  You need to rest.  You’ve only been out for a couple hours.  I’ll leave you alone, I promise, but I just need to know…”

_Fuck._

“Did you mean it?  Did you mean the letter?” Harry asked.

Draco simply nodded.  This was hardly the scariest thing he’s faced today.

Harry’s smile was beautiful, even on his tear-stained face.  Harry leaned down hesitantly, until his lips were barely above Draco’s.  Draco reached a hand up grabbing the front of that ugly orange jumper and pulled Harry forward until their lips met in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors  
> You can find me on tumblr @drarrymylove


	3. Secret Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received by anonymous:  
> secret relationship

It didn’t surprise Harry the first time Draco pulled away from him.  They’d been sitting in the 8th year common room late at night.  As they heard footsteps outside the doorway, Draco jumped from his seat next to Harry and moved to the far side of the sofa.  

Once they were alone again, Draco apologized between soft kisses. “I’m sorry.  We just have a lot of eyes on us right now.  For very different reasons, of course.  I’m just not ready.”

Harry held him close and smiled.  "It’s ok.  Not everyone is cut out for fame and attention.“

Draco swatted at him but couldn’t help falling just a little more in love with him.

* * *

 

Right after leaving Hogwarts, Harry gave Draco a small box tied with a green ribbon.  He stood with his hands in his pockets and watched Draco open it.  Once Draco saw the key inside, Harry asked, “Will you move in with me?”

Draco didn’t immediately answer.

Harry nervously rambled, “I mean, it’s not like the manor, it’s just a little flat in a Muggle area, but it’s got plenty of space.  I know you have too many dress robes to keep in a respectably sized flat, but we could make it work.  I won’t even get mad at all the hair potions taking up room on the bathroom counter-top…”

Draco stood with tears in his eyes.  "I’m sorry.  I…“

Harry sighed, “It’s ok.”

“I’m not ready. I want to.  I really do, but…”

“It’s ok, it was a long shot anyway.  I mean, what did I expect. ‘Happy late nineteenth birthday, please make this crazy commitment with no time to think it over.’ I mean we’ve only been together for…almost a year” Harry stopped when he realized how disappointed and a bit bitter he sounded.

“Please, don’t be angry. I love you. I just can’t,” Draco held the box out for Harry to take.

Harry took a deep breath and he let it out grabbing Draco by his outstretched arm and pulled him close. Wrapping his arms around Draco, “Keep it.  It’s not like you’re going to walk in on me and someone else,” Harry said as Draco scoffed at him.  “You have my heart.  A key to my place just seems reasonable.”

Draco couldn’t help falling just a little more in love with him.

* * *

 

“You don’t want me to be your partner, and that’s perfectly understandable.  I’m just having a hard time with why I can’t list you as my emergency contact,” Harry said.

“You can list Weasley,” Draco said quietly.

“Aurors can’t list their partners as their emergency contact.  It’s not like these are posted in the break room, I just think that if something happened to me, you would want to be the first to know,” Harry said.  

They sat at the kitchen table in the flat Draco still hasn’t moved into.  Paperwork covered the surface.  Another year had passed between them.  Auror training had been as horrible as Draco thought it would be, but Harry had been there for him every step of the way.  Over the past year, he never pushed Draco to come out.  Draco eventually felt comfortable being seen with Harry, as friends of course.

Their “friendship” didn’t seem to surprise anyone.  Then only time he heard anything from the other Aurors-in-training, it was some snide comment about how Harry seemed to have a things for taking in strays.  What did come as a surprise was when he heard Weasley speak up about it saying, “Yeah, cause Weasleys are such solitary stray people.  I really set the trend for the rest of his friends.”

Harry took Draco’s hand, “I’ll make a deal with you.  I’ll list Andromeda first, you know, because of Teddy.  Then I’ll list you second.  That way, my godson isn’t stuck waiting for me to pick him up if something happens.”

Draco smiled, “Fine.  But I just don’t want to risk our jobs.  Relationships in the workplace are just inappropriate.”

“Are you kidding?  There are two different married couples in our department.  They just can’t work as direct partners.  And we’re not working as partners.  No problems,” Harry explained.

“We’re not married,” Draco said, pulling his hand away.

Harry stood abruptly, busying himself getting drinks from the refrigerator.  Draco couldn’t be completely certain, but he was willing to believe he heard Harry mutter ‘not yet.’

Draco couldn’t help falling just a little more in love with him.

* * *

 

The day Lucius Malfoy died, Narcissa spent the evening with her son.  Both she and Draco were very private with their grief even in the presence of each other.  Draco had watched Lucius’ health decline sharply over the six months since he’s become an Auror, ashamed that he was thankful for the long hours and inconsistent schedule.

“You should go back to work tomorrow.  You know your father wouldn’t approve of sitting about when there are still matters that need attended,” Narcissa suggested.  "Sitting about isn’t going to make you feel any better.  Leave the isolated grief to me.  My son, you have been through quite enough.  I know if you go back to the Ministry in the morning, you will feel better.“

Draco wasn’t convinced she meant his job would make him feel better, but how could she know?  Draco had been so careful.  Hadn’t he? 

He took her advice though.  Draco went back to work the next day.  As he arrived, Harry ran to meet him.

"What are you doing here?  They’d understand if you took some time off.  No matter who he was, you still lost your father,” Harry said.  He was careful to stand a bit farther away from Draco than he wanted.  He was careful not to offer Draco any comforting touches.

Draco fell into Harry’s arms right there in the middle of the corridor leading to the Auror offices surrounded by at least a dozen of their colleagues and acquaintances.  Draco cried.  At first he cried about his father, then he realized he was crying because he had nothing to hide anymore.  He was holding his lover.  Draco, held close to Harry, leaned down to kiss Harry’s shoulder.  

Harry pulled away quickly, glancing around them, “Do you want to, er, go somewhere more private?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think.  I shouldn’t have done that without knowing if you were ok with it.  You can blame it on me if you want.” Draco stumbled over his words, obviously holding himself away from Harry.

Harry kept his voice low, “I’ve been waiting for that for 3 years.  You were hiding me from your father.  Weren’t you?”

Draco shook his head, ignoring the small glances from the people walking past them. “I was hiding _me_ from my father.  I don’t know why I never just said that.  You deserved to know, but I couldn’t tell you that I expected you to go out of your way to stay hidden because of him.  I mean, you two weren’t exactly on the best of terms.  I would understand if you don’t want to see me right now, or ever. But he was…he would have disowned me.  I know he was terrible but…”

Harry put a comforting hand on Draco’s shoulder, “But he was still your father.  I get it.  I would pick a fight with Minerva McGonagall for my father and I don’t even remember him, not really.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “No, you wouldn’t!”

“Nah, but I’d think about it,” Harry laughed. He took Draco’s face in his hands and kissed him not caring who saw them.  His entire body filled with relief when Draco kissed him back.  "You still shouldn’t be here today.  Can’t we just go home?“

Draco nodded, "Take me home." 

When Harry apparated them into the little flat in Muggle London, Draco couldn’t help falling just a little more in love with Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors  
> You can find me on tumblr @drarrymylove


	4. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received by anonymous:  
> exhibitionism maybe??? (nsfw preferably)
> 
> ((this one is, in fact, nsfw))

Harry hadn’t meant to fall into old habits.  He did mean to follow Draco Malfoy into the locker room after the quidditch match between the Aurors and Curse Breakers.  It just that…he stayed on the pitch much longer than he needed to.  It was, er, suspicious.  It had nothing to do with the way his hands looked gripping his broom.  Nothing whatsoever to do with how his arse looked when he swung his leg over his broom.  It had nothing to do with the possibility of being in a mostly empty locker room with him.

He walked into the showers under his invisibility cloak and stood in the empty shower stall opposite Malfoy’s.  There was only one other occupied shower at the far end of the room.  Harry was reasonably sure he wouldn’t be stepped on.  He watched Malfoy hang his towel on the hook and set his toiletries on the shelf attached to the wall.  He watched as Malfoy shrugged the robes off his shoulders, watched the the fabric fall slowly down Malfoy’s back.  The man stripped like he knew he had an audience.  

Harry panicked momentarily, glancing down to make sure he was still completely covered by the cloak.  By the time he looked up, Malfoy was standing there completely bare.  He started the water, letting it run down his body.  Harry bit his lip reminding himself to stay quiet.  He couldn’t possibly slip away now.  He’d definitely draw attention now.  It was intoxicatingly erotic watching Malfoy wash his hair.  The way the little bubbles trailed down his back and over the curve of his arse.  Who knew someone who could look so skinny would look so fit under those overpriced clothes?  

Harry could just, you know, close his eyes or turn around.  But what if someone tried to walk into the stall with him?  Whether he saw them coming or not, there’s not much he could do at this point.  So, it really would be best to be aware of his surroundings, right?  He had no control over the way Malfoy was running his hands over his body, rinsing the suds off him under the heavy stream of hot water that was leaving his pale skin just a bit pink.  

When Malfoy turned around, Harry covered his mouth with his knuckles pressed to his lips.  Malfoy stood under the water running one hand over his chest and the other… _fuck._  His cock was more than half hard.  Malfoy’s fingers pushed through the blond curls at the base of his cock before gripping the shaft.  Harry took a deep breath to steady himself.  He couldn’t look away.  He noticed everything.  He noticed how rigid Malfoy’s cock got, noticed Malfoy run his tongue over his bottom lip, noticed Malfoy’s fingers graze one nipple then the other, noticed the long slow strokes that had Malfoy closing his eyes.

“Malfoy?  Still here?” the other man called from the far stall.

“Yeah.”

“I’m out.  I’ll see you in the morning.  We’re going straight to the briefing right?”

Malfoy’s hand never stopped moving but his voice didn’t give even the slightest hint of what he was doing, “Briefing first.  We’ll finish the secondary report afterward.  See you tomorrow.”

Malfoy had a definite blush to his face and chest that Harry couldn’t guarantee was a result of the hot water.  He tried to shift carefully to give his own erection some relief in his form-fitting trousers.  Watching Malfoy wank in a shower while holding a conversation with a colleague was deliciously wrong.  Malfoy’s hand on his cock was picking up speed and his breath was coming faster. Harry loved the way Malfoy’s mouth fell open with a sharp exhale.   _Oh, fuck, he’s going to come._

Malfoy’s head was leaned back, his muscles tensing, and just as he started coming onto his hand and the floor, he groaned “Harry.”

This caught Harry so off-guard that he moaned as a wave of arousal raked through him.   _Fuck.  Don’t move, no sounds you idiot._  He was so hard he felt like he’d scream if touched.  He watched as Malfoy rinsed again.  After Malfoy gathered his things, he stepped out of the stall and before he walked away, he looked directly at Harry, licked his lips, and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors


	5. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received by anonymous:   
> Omg, please do a fic where Harry's drunk and accidentally confesses to Draco while arguing. Love your writing❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #alcohol use #mentions/implications of sexual acts #

“What do you mean Muggle alcohol is garbage?! We have so many options, you’ve got like 5. Total!” Seamus screamed with a bottle of Irish whiskey in his hands.

“What do you mean _we_ have options?  You’re a wizard, too.  And if you do it right you don’t need that many options,” Theodore argued.

“You expect me to think Giggle Water is better than tequila?  No, I mean, it’s just noisy champagne?” Hermione said.

“Where did you get good limes this time of year?” Neville asked.

The noise and arguments over booze were overtaking the party.  The Eighth Year parties were the worst kept secret at Hogwarts, but since they technically were adults, most of the professors turned a blind eye as long as it stayed among the eighth-years.  

Ron’s voice grabbed Harry’s attention, “Blaise is about to do a Jägerbomb.”

“No, Seamus! Not that kind of bomb!” Dean shouted.

Harry shambled over to the crowd forming around Blaise, “Never thought I’d see one of them do something as Muggle as chugging a Jägerbomb.”

“One of them?” a voice drawled behind him.  

Harry realized he had spoken aloud.  Turning to see Draco standing behind him he tried his best not to eat his words, “Well, yeah.  You all look so, er, I don’t know.  Professional?  That isn’t the word I’m looking for.”

“You mean they always look like they have a stick up their arse,” Seamus slurred.

Draco glared daggers at Seamus.  As he opened his mouth to undoubtedly say something equally cutting to Harry, he was interrupted.

“One pass,” Harry said, raising an empty shot glass to Draco’s line of sight. “I’m in no state to be speaking.  I’m just asking for one pass.”  Without waiting for a response, Harry stumbled away.  

Harry made his way to Hermione and her bottle of tequila.  

“Not enough liquid courage to talk to him yet?” Hermione asked.  Thankfully, Blaise was still the center of attention because she’d lost her ability to keep her voice down.

“Fat lot of good it would do me.  I’m not trying to get hexed in the face,” Harry said.

“He’s been flirting with you all week,” Hermione pointed out.

“Telling me I’m not the flier I was two years ago, that my hair would look better if I’d let Hagrid brush it, and bloody weird questions like ‘why do you smell like trees?’ isn’t flirting,” Harry said, taking another shot.

“You’d think you never met him before.  Of course he’s flirting with you.  And may I point out, he’s been on your arse all night,” Hermione said.

“But _not in the way you want_ , hey Harry?” Seamus shouted, already laughing at his own joke.

“WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KEEP COMING FROM?” Harry asked.

“From behind usually,” Seamus said.  He was now howling with laughter.

Harry’s already drink-blushed face reddened, “What th- fuck. Nope.” He turned to escape the conversation but stepped right into Draco, sloshing tequila on the both of them.

Draco shoved Harry. “Is talking to me such a horrible concept that you’d rather spend the evening trying to insult, trample, and drown me?  Too drunk to fake being nice to me?  I don’t understand-”

Draco kept talking but Harry couldn’t focus on his words.  He was too busy staring at Draco’s lips.  Harry always thought they were thin, but when Draco didn’t have his signature sneer in place, his lips actually looked full and soft. They were a bit more pink than usual and he smelled of cinnamon.  Harry laughed.

“What the hell is so funny?” Draco demanded.

“Of course you found the Goldschläger,” Harry said.

Whatever Draco was read to say was lost when Seamus ran past Harry singing “Gold up in my teeth-” and bumped hard into him shoving Harry into Draco.

Draco was livid. “Are you kidding me?  I just wanted to have a good time, but I’m feeling so attacked-”

Harry raised his hand to Draco’s mouth.  He felt Draco gasp sharply as his fingers pressed against his lips, “Shh. Can you just stop?  You’re fucking gorgeous but you can’t stop being a poncy git.” Harry stepped closer and dropped his gaze to his fingers on Draco’s mouth. “Now I’m going to move my hand, but I don’t want to hear a thing from you.  Nod for me.”

Draco stood frozen, eyes wide and blushing thoroughly but after a tense second nodded.

“Fuck, mate, if Dean talked to me like that I’d already be on my knees,” Seamus said.  

Harry and Draco both looked over to him in shock. 

“Didn’t you just leave?” Harry asked.

“Can’t be wing man if I can’t show up when you need me,” Seamus raised the bottle to them before walking away.

“Don’t play with me like that.  If you lot must have a laugh at my expense,  I would appreciate it if you could limit it to times when I’m not around,” Draco said.  His words holding more venom than Harry expected.

“No one is laughing at you.  They’re laughing at me,” Harry said.

“And why would they be laughing at their precious Golden Boy?  Don’t lie to me, you’re not up to the challenge.“ 

“Well, I guess they think it’s funny that I fancy you even though I can’t talk to you,” Harry said.

From somewhere across the room, Seamus yelled, “You’re talking now, yeah.”

“See, not everything is about yo–oh Merlin, what the fuck.” Harry stopped talking, struck by his own words and Draco’s smile.

“Words getting ahead of your brain?” Draco asked.

Harry turned to leave, “I need another shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors  
> You can find me on tumblr @drarrymylove


	6. Post-War Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received by @a-real-life-horror-story on tumblr:  
> Can you do one where Draco wakes up screaming from a nightmare about the war and Harry comforts him, knowing exactly how it feels? I want all the angst :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #death mention (all deaths are either canon or are only part of nightmares) #ptsd

There was always a moment when Harry woke when the dreams held on to him.  He often dreamt of the Battle.  It was like watching every alternate possibility unfold in his head.  Harry saw Hermione lying motionless and bloody at his feet, he’d been hexed by Molly as she screamed that Fred was his fault, and he’d died in front of everyone as Voldemort hit him with a Killing Curse for the third time.  Harry had dreamt every horrible thing his mind could muster. Once, when he woke from a nightmare that left Ron dead, he’d had a hard time not running to Ron’s bedside just to reassure himself Ron was still breathing.  Seeing him across the dormitory with his eyes closed and not moving, it was a feat of self control to not wake Ron.  

Silencing charms had come in useful.  Ron was used to Harry’s difficult nights. Blaise and Draco were not.  No one slept well.  Blaise hardly slept at all.  It was a bit of an unspoken agreement that each man pretended not to notice, pretended nothing was happening. 

Harry was the first of them to break their unspoken rule.  It was a weekend Ron had gone to spend a few days with George and Blaise went where ever he went.  Harry was stuck in his nightmare.  He was standing, wandless, in front of Voldemort expecting to be killed for the third night in a row.  Instead, it progressed as it had for real.  Draco ran toward him with a wand.  This was the second time Draco had saved him.  But in Harry’s head, Voldemort wasn’t caught by surprise.  Instead of running past, tossing him a wand, Draco fell in a flash of green light before he made it halfway through the courtyard.  

Once Harry’s eyes were open, he looked to Draco instinctively.  Draco was moving about but still obviously asleep.  Harry moved to Draco’s bed deciding to make up some lie about sleepwalking.  Not daring to get under Draco’s blankets, he turned his back to Draco and tried to sleep.  He didn’t notice when Draco wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

Draco was surrounded on all sides by towering flames.  The Fiendfyre hissed like a mass of snakes.  The heat was overwhelming.  The next second, he was being staring into the ugly open mouth of Nagini.   _Merlin, no, I’m going to be eaten.  I’m sorry.  I couldn’t stop it,_ he wanted to say, but he couldn’t breathe. 

Then he was looking into Hermione’s eyes as she was being cursed again and again until her words were just screams.  He wanted to stop Bellatrix, but he couldn’t. _I’m sorry.  I wanted to make it stop_ , he wanted to say, but he was choking on smoke. 

The flames were getting closer.  Vincent’s screams were inhuman as his body burned. _I’m not ready to die.  No one’s going to save me.  I never saved anyone.  No one is coming for me.  I am not ready to die.  I don’t want to die.  Merlin, no I’m going to burn._

Tears and smoke burned his eyes as fear took over.  No words formed in his thoughts until Draco saw him.  Harry was coming back.  Harry Potter was coming back for him.  Draco never remembers getting on the broom.  He just remembers holding Potter so tightly his arms ached.  He remembers screaming.  He was trying to beg Harry not to drop him, but the words usually came out in screams.  

Sometimes, in the nightmares, Harry does drop him.  Sometimes, Harry pushes him off the broom.  In the worst ones, Harry smiles when he pushes Draco.  This time, Draco is able to form words as Harry reaches back to push him into the Fiendfyre.   _Please don’t drop me, please don’t drop me, don’t drop me-_

* * *

For a moment, Harry is in the Room of Requirement.  He can feel Draco’s arms squeezing him.  He can hear Draco screaming.  Harry wakes more quickly than usual.  He’s still in Draco’s bed.  He tries to turn, but Draco’s holding tightly.  Harry pushes gently trying to get Draco to let go enough for him to turn over to face him.  Draco starts crying, begging, “Please don’t drop me!”  Harry rolls over the best he can before pulling Draco into his arms.  

“I won’t,” Harry says.  He smooths Draco’s hair trying to wake him without scaring him worse.  Draco’s still begging him not to drop him, but Harry can tell he’s waking up.  "I won’t. I won’t. I promise.  I’ve got you.  I won’t let go. Never never.  You’re safe.  You are ok.“  Harry keeps whispering reassurances until Draco’s grip loosens.  Draco cries softly for a minute or two until he curls into Harry’s chest and drifts back to sleep never letting go of Harry.

_I won’t let go,_ Harry had said. So he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors  
> You can find me on tumblr @drarrymylove


	7. Not the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anonymous:  
> Could you write one where Draco thinks he's getting pudgy in his old(er) age and thinks Harry won't love him anymore if he's pudgy?

Harry is turning 30, Draco wanted to wear the nicest robes he owns to take him out to a nice dinner.  It had been quite the struggle to get Harry to agree to something so formal.  Only the fact that they were now “in their thirties” got Harry to agree, or at least that’s the reason Harry gave.

Unfortunately, the nicest robes Draco owned didn’t fit him anymore.  Neither did the next set.  He tried to modify them with the few spells he knew, but it quickly became obvious that making clothes for skinny people bigger didn’t make clothes that looked nice of fuller figures.  

He new that a lot of this was just age, and naturally filling out.  His chest, his shoulders, hell even his face seemed to have broadened.  Draco knew his legs were thicker, and he blamed countless staircases in Hogwarts for this.  However, his years as a professor and his only exercise being flying did nothing for what bothered him most.  Draco had a pudgy tummy. He stood in front of the full length mirror almost in tears.  

“And here I thought only girls cried at their reflections,” Draco muttered to himself, “Guess I’m going muggle.” Draco started dressing in his third, or fifth, outfit of the night.  The muggle clothes were newer which meant they fit better, but Draco still didn’t feel much like himself in Muggle formal wear.

Draco didn’t hear Harry come in, and only noticed him seconds before he stepped up behind Draco, pulling him into his arms.

“Hey sexy,” Harry whispered against his neck.

Draco froze.  Harry’s hands were on his stomach.  

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“I know you didn’t want to go out.  I shouldn’t have pushed it.  We don’t have to go,” Draco said.

“I asked ‘what’s wrong?’“ Harry said.

Draco pulled away from Harry.  He felt ill at the feeling of Harry’s hands clinging to his squishy middle.

He turned to look at Harry.  Harry was still sex on legs.  He too had broadened and strengthened in the past decade but still looked like a someone who regularly made the cover of Witch Weekly.  He was named Sexiest Wizard Under 40 only last week. How could Draco compete with that?  How could Draco deserve that? And now he was stuck.  He could look at Harry, or he could turn back to the mirror and look at himself.  Both options made his chest tighten.

Harry looked around to see clothes thrown all around the room.

“My clothes don’t fit me,” Draco said weakly.

“Buy more,” Harry said.

A tear fell from Draco’s eye and he hoped Harry hadn’t noticed.

“You’ve been the same size since we got together,” Draco said.  He knew making this about Harry wasn’t going to make him feel better but it was impossible to stop himself.

“I’ve gone up a few sizes,” Harry said, trying to pull Draco into a hug.

Draco didn’t move, “Only because you’ve grown into the body of a Greek god.”

“And you think you haven’t?” Harry said.

“Stop.  I know what I look like, I know I’m chubby.  You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better because I know you’re only saying that.  And now I’m standing here ruining your birthday dinner because I can’t stand the idea of being seen…at all. The idea of eating in front of strangers is making me physically ill.  And you know people have always been looking for reasons I don’t deserve you.  You could have someone much more fit than me,” Draco said.

“Fine. You’re right.  You’re not skinny like you were when you were sixteen.  You don’t look the way you did when I first wanted you.  That just means you don’t have a boy’s body anymore.  You’ve got a man’s body.  I wanted you then, I want you know.  I don’t want that boy anymore, because I’ve outgrown that.”

Draco took a shaky breath and finally allowed Harry to pull him into a tight embrace.

“If you hate it so much, I’ll support you trying to lose weight.  If you want to learn to accept your body as it is, I’ll support that, too.  Either way, you’re beautiful and you are mine,” Harry said. “If the restaurant thing is too much right now, I guess it would be a good time to tell you that I got a few presents today, one was a portkey and several tickets to Broadway shows. You are the one who insisted on something fancy. How about it?”

Harry handed Draco the tickets.

“Harry, these shows are all at the same time. Which one can we see?” He asked, grateful for the change of subject.

Harry pulled a time turner out of his pocket, “As many as you want.”

“You’re not doing this because I’m a crying mess are you? It’s still  _your_  birthday,” Draco said.

“Fine, I’ll chose shows you’re not going to like,” Harry said.

For the first time in hours Draco smiled.

“Do me a favor though,” Harry said.

“What?”

“Don’t mention the time turner. I kinda, uh, borrowed it without asking.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous:  
> I don't know if this has been done before but I really love your writing and I was wondering if you could write something where Harry overhears Draco talking about what a great couple they could be and he asks Draco out. Much love

Harry was on his way to bed after a very long day.  He was just down the hallway from the dorm room he had been assigned to share with Draco when he heard shouting coming from Ron and Justin’s room.

“Date- you? Are you kidding me?” Ron shouted.

“Thanks for the ego boost,” Draco said.

Harry stopped short of the doorway.  Was Draco hitting on… _Ron?_

“That has to be the worst idea you’ve had, mate.  Someone’s going to end up getting Pomfrey to fix a broken nose or black eye within a week,” Ron said.  He sounded like he was trying hard to hold back laughter.

“You still haven’t answered me.  If you don’t think he’d date me, let me know so I can go pretend this conversation never happened,” Draco said.

“If you’re trying to get me to ask him out for you, forget it. You know he’d never forgive you,” Ron said.

“Wouldn’t forgive me?”

“For not asking him yourself,” 

“I’m not trying to get you to ask him anything for me.  I just don’t want to make things awkward.  We share a room if you haven’t noticed.”

Harry smiled.  He knew for a while how Draco felt.  Well, he had suspected. Maybe hoped? 

“I’m still saying it’s a terrible idea,” Ron said.

“It’s not that bad.  You can’t deny we would look great together,” Draco said.

“What?  No cheap shots at his hair or lack of interest in fashion?” Ron said.

“No.  And it’s more than that.  Anyone else would follow him like a hero-worshiping puppy. You know he would hate that, and I’m too good for that kind of behavior.  We couldn’t possibly get bored of each other,” said Draco. 

“Look, I’ve been watching your ultra-aggressive verbal foreplay for years.  I can’t imagine he would say no, but you two would have the castle torn down around us in a matter of weeks,” said Ron.

“Merlin, those weeks would be fantastic though,” Draco said.

“Eew, you’re getting sappy emotional and already talking about your imminent break-up. Get out,” Ron said, laughing.

Harry walked quickly past Ron’s door and into his own room.  Draco hesitated at the door.

“Hey, Harry,” Draco said, “just get here?”

“Yeah.  Just walked in,” Harry said.  He didn’t have to lie.

“Okay, well, I’m going to bed,” Draco said.

“Okay. Goodnight,” Harry said. “Hey Draco?”

Draco froze.

“We have a chance to get off school grounds this weekend. What do you say you and I make a date of it and go see a movie or something?” Harry asked.

Exactly as Harry expected, Draco shrugged and said, “I guess that would be fine.” Before Draco dimmed the light, Harry could see a very definite blush across Draco’s cheeks.

Harry smiled.  This definitely wasn’t going to be boring.


	9. Awkward Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anonymous:  
> Awkward!Professor AU

“Hey, uh, Potter?” Draco asked, stepping into the classroom.

“Hi, Draco,” Harry answered.  

 _Why did he have to say Draco? Why did he have to smile like that? Why did his t-shirt have to hug his chest like that? Why am I here? Fuck! Draco start talking!_ “Uh,”  _Fuck…_

Harry’s smile faded a bit. “Everything okay?”

Draco took a deep breath, “Yeah. I was wondering if you-”  _wanted to go out to dinner with me…no that’s so generic…would go flying with me…shit it’s freezing outside_  “-uh, you don’t, you don’t have a class coming in soon do you?”

“I have a healthy respect for Saturdays.  No classes today,” Harry said.

Draco felt heat rise to his face.  He tried to laugh off some of his nervousness. “I was wondering if you…”

“Yeah, that’s where we left off,” Harry said.

“you…”

“Me.”

 _stop giving me that gorgeous smile, asshole._  “Did you maybe want to, uh, with me…”  _he’s going to say no, to laugh at me, abort, back-up plan,_ “Do you want to teach a class with me?” 

Harry’s smile was replaced with what could only be confusion.

Speaking much louder and faster than necessary, Draco started rambling, “I know DADA’s werewolf lectures are coming up, and I thought maybe I could do a joint class with you and we could make the wolfsbane potion but maybe call it by monk’s hood, you know to get rid of the ‘bane’ part, negative connotation and all. I thought you might like to teach about people with lycanthropy instead of creatures that sometimes look monstrous, that sort of thing…”

Harry didn’t say anything for the few seconds Draco could stop talking.

“…I mean, you don’t have to.  I guess it’s a bit of a ‘Granger’ thing to do.  I’ve been thinking about it and if we show them it’s a disease and there are ways to work with it and-”  _well, I have replaced one catastrophe with another,_  “you know. Just think about it, I guess.”

“Well, this has been a roller coaster of a conversation,” Harry said. “Yes.  God, yes. I can’t tell you how much this means to me, Draco. That’s- That’s brilliant.”

 _Merlin help me; that smile again_ “Okay. Well, I guess we can coordinate lesson plans, co-teach a combined class or something.”  _leave before you ruin it, Draco._  “I guess I’ll see you soon.” Draco turned to leave, counting the seconds before he was back in his rooms to hide in a strange mix of shame and happiness.

“Wait,” Harry said.

“Yes?” Draco said.  He turned back around in time to see Harry run a hand through his too-long, too-messy hair. _Merlin, end me now_

“You know, after all that,” Harry said, “if you asked me to dinner there’s no way I could say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> no beta - no proofreading - we die as warriors


End file.
